


Watch Out For That Portal!

by Living_Free



Series: Slip and Slide [45]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Batfamily, Birth, Bruce pops into the future, Crack, DC has left the chat, Damian and Terry are the super team of everyone's dreams, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, Jason has procreated, M/M, Mpreg, Tim achieves all of his dreams, Tim is the mpreg, everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 13:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living_Free/pseuds/Living_Free
Summary: Bruce gets taken to the future, courtesy of a cheeky portal,Jason and Dick are up for a good chortle.Damian does a boo boo of magical proportions,and Tim squeezes out some new Wayne additions.





	Watch Out For That Portal!

Bruce was slightly startled to see a giant, pulsing, wormhole of sorts open up in the Batcave. He would have consulted Tim as to it's nature, but Tim was, for once, asleep wih teh rest of the family, having returned from a gruelling patrol.

Bruce enjoyed the quiet post patrol hours, indulging in his favorite activity - post patrol report write ups. Armed with a sandwich - not one of Alfred's dry-ass cucumber mostrosities - Bruce would sit himself down in front of his giant computer in the cave, crank up the 80's music, and type away, only him and his justice getting their groove on.

And now, this wormhole, pulsating lewdly at him. Really, how dare it.

"No," Bruce told it. "Go away."

Instead, it sucked him in.

As Bruce tumbled through the void, he wondered what his children would go through. After all, this was hardly the first time he had been tossed through the space-time continuum. The good thing was that the securiity feeds at the cave would have recorded this latest mishap. He hoped that his kids would be alright, and also save him.

A few scant seconds later, Bruce tumbled out into the other side of the...Batcave, apparently. He looked up, only to see...Jason. Pointing some guns at him. So nothing had changed, yay.

"Put those away," Bruce ordered.

Jason headbutted him, and Bruce went down.

He woke again in what was clearly the medical wing, this time accompanied by Jason once more, with the more welcome and temperate addition of Dick. "So we ran some tests," Dick said, "and guess what?"

"What?" Bruce grumbled.

"You're seven years in the future! Hi young Bruce!"

Bruce sighed. "I'm not in the future," he said, "everything is the same. The cave is the same, Jason threatened me, and you don't look any different," he told Dick, who looked just as he always did.

In response, Jason removed his helmet to reveal a new, wicked looking scar across his face, and the slight peppering of his jet black hair with white strands. "You have premature greying," Bruce noted.

"Yeah, thanks for pointing that out," Jason grumbled.

"Where did you get the scar?"

"Big ass battle. I won."

"Obviously," Bruce said, his head still spinning. He was seven years into the future! And apparently Dick and Jason were alive and well! "Where is everyone else?" He asked carefully.

"Upstairs," Jason grunted.

"Is everyone...a...l...ri...ght?" Bruce asked slowly, pointedly.

Jason stared back at him just as pointedly. "Y...e...s..." Jason responded, equally as slowly. "No one's dead, if that's what you mean."

Bruce sighed with relief and slumped back into the pillows. Seven years in the future, eh? So that meant that Dick was 32, Jason was 28, Tim was 25, and-

Tim was 25.

Tim was supposed to get married at 21.

Tim was married.

Oh no.

"Bruce?" Dick asked worriedly.

"Tim..." Bruce choked out. "Is he..."

"Tim's alive," Jason reiterated. "He's also-"

"Jay!" Dick hissed, his eyes popping. "Not the time!"

"Oh, right."

Bruce looked between them. "Is Tim married?"

"Yeah," Jason said. "On his 21st birthday. You cried buckets of salty, salty tears."

"Speaking of which, where is future me?" Bruce asked. "I think I should check up on myself, really, such poor manners."

"Future you is in bed with the gout," Jason chuckled. "When we told our Bruce about you coming over, he grunted and said that he remembered, and told us not to give up too much information on the future that could create a paradox."

"Oh," Bruce said, slightly put out that he had gout. On the other hand, he shouldn't be surprised, pretty much every Wayne to ever live had had the gout. "Is everyone upstairs?"

"Oh yeah," Dick said. "It's breakfast time now, so everyone's up. In fact, we should get upstairs, I've gotta feed the baby."

"But isn't Terry eight years old now?"

Dick smiled gently at him. "Not Terry, Bruce. Matt."

Bruce's world tilted off of its axis. Another grandchild? "M- Matt?"

Dick beamed. "Matthew Jimothy Grayson-Wayne-West," he informed Bruce, "my second child, and Terry's baby brother."

Bruce allowed a deliriously happy smile to creep across his face. Then, he remembered. "Jimothy?"

"Jason and Timothy, mushed together," Dick said.

"Oh good lord."

"Let's hurry, I've got to get Harper's hair done for ballet class," Jason grumbled.

Bruce's eyes swivelled over to fix themselves on Jason. "Harper?"

"My daughter," Jason said.

A graddaughter for Bruce! Oh, he was just the luckiest man. "I want to see everyone," Bruce said excitedly.

"Yeah, but take it easy with the walking, Jason bonked your head pretty hard," Dick said. "Jaybird!"

"Yeah?"

"Did you apologize?"

  
"No."

  
"Why!" Dick squealed.

"Because a random Bruce was pooped out by a wormhole, he could have been Evil Bruce from the alternate universe. I was protecting everyone by bonking him."

"Oh Jaybird, you're so clever and instinctive," Dick praised with wide eyes.

"Oh my god," Bruce grumbled, because now he had a bump on his head and no apology.

"Poor Past Bruce!" Dick cried. "Here," he said, leaning forward and placing a kissy to the little bump on Bruce's forehead. Immediately, the swelling subsided, and the pain decreased somewhat.

"Eh?" Bruce asked, slightly freaked out.

"Dick's latent magical princess powers started manifesting themselves a bit more around five years ago," Jason explained. "He's developed some Power Moves as well. That one is called 'Magical Princess Kissy Cure'. I named it myself."

"Oh," Bruce said, and got out of bed. He felt re-energized and fit once more, and he wanted to see all of his shiny, perfect, grandchildren. And also have breakfast.

Dick and Jason led him upstairs, and Bruce took note of a few changes. The walls had been repainted. There were now children's drawings hanging up with the family's portraits, how cute, Bruce thought, his liver doing a flip from the contained squee of it all.

Having reached the end of the hallway, Bruce peeked into the dining room. The first thing he saw took his breath away.

Damian.

Damian, all of eighteen years old, as regal in his poise as his mother, his delicate features softer than hers had ever been, smiling at a little boy who could only be Terry. Terry was pale, his large, pale blue eyes glittering up at Damian, who was speaking to him. Damian then extended a slim hand to brush Terry's bangs away from his eyes.

"You will compromise your eyesight like that, Terrence," Damian muttered. "You are overdue for a haircut. One must not emulate Drake in these matters, you know."

Terry giggled and allowed Damian to fuss some more, radiating pure happiness. Bruce noted for the first time that both Terry and Damian were dressed in black robes, but Damian's had more ornate embriodery on it, while Terry had a decorative tie around his waist. He wondered what that was all about.

"Dick, what's that all about?" Bruce asked, gesturing at the robes.

"Why don't you ask them yourselves?" Dick smiled cheekily. "Hey fam, Bruce has travelled from the past via a wormhole from seven years ago!"

There was much ooh-ing and aah-ing, especially from Terry. "Ah, Terrence my bug, it is your first wormhole experience," Damian said. "What ho, past Father."

"What h- I mean, hello Damian," Bruce muttered. He took in his son's full frame. Damian had grown to Dick's height, and was toned and lean in the way a ninja was. Ninja-Wizard, Bruce corrected himself, recognizing some of the symbols on Damain's robes from "So Your Son Is A Wizard", a parenting book that Dick had helpfully lent him.

"What ho, Grandpa," Terry squeaked, and Bruce nearly perished, because it was too cute. Terry's floppy black hair bounced as the boy himself bopped around happily.

"Hello Terrykins," Bruce said, his voice choked. "What a handsome boy you've become."

"Thank you! Grandpa, do you want to see something?"

"Sure."

Terry held out his hand and conjured a ball of pink flame. "Ta-da!"

"Excellent conjuration, Terrence, keep it up," Damian praised. He looked at Bruce and said, "Terrence is my protege in all things battle and magic. He has felled many evildoers, haven't you, my sweet nephew?"

"I sure have! May they reap the fruit of their evil deeds!"

Bruce grinned at the mini-Damian, and Dick looking proudly at them. Then he remembered, "Damian, what do you mean by protege?"

Damian stood to his full height and preened. "Even though I still go by Robin, I have gone solo now, and have Terrence as my sidekick - the maginificent Bluebird!"

Bruce gaped. "And what of Batman?"

"Oh, you're still Batman," Jason said. "Damian's waiting for you to get too decrepit, and then he'll take over, and Terry will become Robin."

So they were waiting for him to become old, what joy. Suddenly, there was a very put out huff of air, and a very little girl marched up through the gaggle of people and straight up to Jason. "Daddy!"

Bruce's jaw dropped. It was his granddaughter, Jason and Roy's little girl. Jason grinned. "Yeah, sweetie?"

"Can you help me with my hair pweez?" She asked, shaking her tiny head full of dark hair. "I'm going to be late for judo class!"

"Sure, honeycakes," Jason grinned. "Harper, did you say good morning to Grandpa?"

The girl - Harper - turned around and beamed at Bruce. "Good mowning, Gwandpa!"

"G-good morning, Harper," Bruce whispered. She was perfect, a little bundle of pure joy that had troubles with her 'r's.

"Gwandpa, don't fowget that you 'n me 'n Dami have our manicure time today with Auntie Steff'n'Cass, kay? I'll find you awfter class and take cawe of your nails."

"O-okay," Bruce stuttered, as he watched Jason comb out his daughter's fine hair and tie it into two little buns on either side of her head.

"Okay, baby, Papa is dropping you off today, right?" Jason asked.

"Yah!" Harper grinned. "Papa said that if I do good with my high kick, then he'll get me ice cweam!"

Ice cweam. It was too much cute in too short a time. Bruce was going to perish, but wow, what a way to go.

"Okay, what do you say when you're leaving?" Jason prompted.

"See yuh!" Harper said, flashing a tiny peace sign at them, before running out.

"Farewell, Harper my dearest, and destory your wooden plank nemeses," Damian called. Harper stopped to blow a sweet kissy and then ran out. "I," Damian praised himself, "am an excellent uncle."

Dick giggled as Wally rolled his eyes. "Hey, excellent uncle, your nephew just spit up over here," he called from the sink.

Damian frowned. "That is because you overfeed him, Wallace, not everyone has your metabolism."

"Hey past B," Wally greeted, cradling a tiny bundle in his arms. "Guess you haven't met Matt yet, huh?"

Bruce stared down in wonderment at the newborn in Wally's arms, the perpetrator of the spit-up that Terry was wiping up from his father's shirt while Damian rained criticism and tissue paper over Wally.

Matt, like his brother before him, was the squishiest baby to ever be a baby. As a newborn, Bruce had delighted in several hours of tummy pokies and nose boopies while the infant in question had soaked up the affection like a sponge.

Dick reached over and gently massaged Matt's teensy tummy, prompting the tiniest of burps, and a very satisfied expression of his tiny face. Dick cooed and immediately devolved into an incomprehensible pile of mush, while Terry giggled at his father and brother.

"Dads and Matty are silly," he chuckled.

"You don't know the half of it," Damian grunted. "Todd was a right fool whenever you did anything remotely interesting. The first time you burped in his arms, he wept like a babe."

"I can believe that, I saw uncle Jay do that with Matty too."

"As you can see, my point stands."  
"Hey! Stop talking smack about me!" Jason cried. "I'll get Harper to kick your butts! Or mess up your manicures."

Bruce suddenly had a brilliant thought. "Do I have grandchildren from Cass and Steph?"

"You have three grand-dogs," Dick supplied. "Ace and Titus kind of...got it on."

"Excuse me?" Bruce said, goggling at the idea that his two male dogs had pups.

"Yeah, Titus is a girl," Jason smirked. "Raven neglected to mention that when she gave her to Damian, and Damian has very little regard for gendered names."

Bruce fell silent for a few minutes and watched Jason needle Damian about his unfulfilled height, and threatening to steal Terry away and give him the mantle of Red Hoodie. Dick and Wally were bustling around and diapering baby Matt, who continued to be small and squishy and good.

"Overwhelming, isn't it?"

Bruce spun around to see..."Alfred!"

Alfred, more lined and wrinkled, but nonetheless healthy, smiled back. "Hello, Master Bruce. Such a pleasure to see you without the gout."

Bruce frowned. "Am I that crotchety?"

"Assuredly not. You are in the pink of health, in fact, were it not for the congenital Wayne Gout. Keep with your regimen, sir, its done wonders."

"I live to see three grandchildren," Bruce whispered dizzily.

"Five, Master Bruce."

"Eh?"

"Master Tim is due any day now with the twins."

Silence fell over the room.

Bruce staggered. "T- Tim? Twins? How-"  
Wally sped forward and caught Bruce before he fell, and deposited him on the sofa. Alfred fanned cool air into Bruce's face, looking contrite. "Do forgive me, Master Bruce, I thought that you knew."

"Tim...is pregnant?" Bruce asked weakly to several muttered affirmatives. "H- how?"

Here, Damian looked bashful. "In my studies of magick, I came across a male pregnancy spell. I customized it to fit Drake and the Clone, and now...well. One of the children is to carry my name as their middle name."

"Timmy's resting upstairs," Dick giggled, "but he should be down any second. "We've been busy prepping for the birth all week, it should be any day now."

As though summoned, Tim wafted down the stairs and into the hall. Pregnancy suited him, Bruce thought dourly. Tim had not changed much physically in seven years, still lean and fae-like. There was a noticeable bulge in his midsection, however, and his delicate hands rested on top of it.

More noticeably, Tim glowed with his happiness, accentuating his resemblance to a small woodland nymph or a pixie. His maternity dress was a short black midi-dress that still allowed him mobility. This, paired with his usual bunny slippers, made him look soft, and small, and happy in a way Bruce had never seen him before.

Spotting Bruce on the sofa, Tim's eyes narrowed. "Time displacement?" He asked astutely.

"How did you figure that?" Jason asked.

"Less grey hairs," Tim said, and waddled over happily. "Hi Bruce!"

"Hello Tim," Bruce said. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Tim glowed brillantly. "I've just come from seeing Present-You. He's rousing himself to prep the birthing chambers. I've just passed the mucus plug," he announced proudly.

"You're going to start labour soon!" Dick squeaked.

"Aw yiss, Timmy's going to dilate, and soon his babies are going to pop out," Tim said, high fiving Jason. "Someone call Kon, I'm going to lie down in the birthing suite." Tim wriggled off with Alfred holding his hand, soothing him in preparation for his labour.

"Call Cass and Steph too," Jason directed them, "they're going to take a while to get here."

"On it," Wally said.

"I shall prepare for the ritual of birth," Damian said solemnly. "'Twas I who facilitated this pregnancy, and it will be I who sees Drake through to it's successful end. Terrence my sweet one."

"Yes Dami?"

"Prepare the cauldron."

"Will do," Terry said, and ran off.

They followed Damian and Terry into the birthing suite, which was essentially the guest room that Damian had re-purposed for his evil and dark magicks. Tim was on the bed, which was carved up with several protection runes, and the ambience was a calm one ahead of the birth. Terry stood at a simmering cauldron, stirring a venomous looking mixture.

And next to Tim's bedside, his face a study in concern, was Future Bruce, full of gout and fatherliness. He was smoothing Tim's hair and getly rubbing his son's belly - a time honored move that calmed Tim down.

"It'll be alright, Tim," Future Bruce was saying. "It'll be painful for a bit, and then you'll have your babies. And your daddy is right here with you, okay?"

Bruce cleared his throat an stepped forward. "Tim, nothing will happen to you," he promised as a contraction began and Tim's face twisted with pain. "Today, you have double daddies to protect you."

"Ooh, Timmy can feel the contractions, but Timmy's going to power through them," Tim announced. After a few seconds, it passed. "Aw yeah, Timmy is victorious. Now, anyone who doesn't want to see Timmy's temporary yoo-hoo can clear out, because he feels the need to push. Where's Kon?''

The door was flung open, and silhoutteded by the lightbulb in the hallway stood Kon-El, his chest heaving from having rushed over. "Timmy, I'm here!"

Tim beamed. "Oh, Kon, my punctual plum!"

"Tim, my labouring legume!"

"My fertile fig!"

"My precious passionfruit!"

"Cease!" Damian roared. "Clone, take your position. Terrence my pup, your role is ended, I will handle the birth from here. Drake, it is now time to traumatize me. Remove your knickers."

Everyone flooded out, with the exceptions of the two Bruce's and Kon. Tim smiled up at the Bruces. "Aw Bruce, you don't have to stay, I know this is hard on you. You never liked seeing me get hurt, and this is going to hurta whole lot."

The Bruces looked at each other. "We are your father," Bruce said. "We are always going to be here for you, Tim, no matter what."

"Fathers," Damian rumbled, "I will be the villain in this scenario and insist that you leave. I will not have double father micro-managing my birthing techniques. Kindly begone."

"That's mean-"

Damian very purposefully put Tim's legs on the stirrups, causing both Bruces to run out. "We love you, Tim," Bruce said. "Be strong."

"Plus ultra!" Tim shouted, and began to push.

"Squeeze my hand, Timmy," Kon offered. "Take the pain out on me!" Tim squeezed, Kon pretended that it hurt him. He was a good husband.

Outside, the entire batclan had gathered, including Barbara, Colin, Steph, and Cass. Cass peered at the double Bruce and snorted mirthfully. "Two-Bru. How fun."

"Hey Two-Bru," Steph smiled impishly. "This is going to be grandchild four and five for you. Excited?"

"Yes," Future Bruce said. "I have stocked up several onesies and burnt the corncob patterned ones that Clark sent."

"He threw them into incinerator," Cass whispered to Dick, "but I save them. They are cute."

"I made a quilt," Steph said, holding up a tiny blankie. "See? It's got little coffee beans."

"Timmy's company is the first to export coffee beans intergalactically," Dick said proudly. "He's working on preserving and exporting more food stuffs to poorer areas on Earth and to different planets."

"He's a tiny, megalomaniacal, hero," Jason nodded. "Little creep."

"Jason!"

"But he's our little creep."

"Aww," Dick said, melting immediately.

Both Bruce's rolled their eyes, but startled when Tim's squeaking intensified from within the room. The family collectively put their ears to the door.

"Push harder, Drake!" Damian ordered.

"I am!" Tim squeaked.

"Harder than that! Access your rage, unlock your power!"

"I can't!" Tim cried. "I've been focusing on a soft aesthetic for too long to prepare for the babies!"

"You can!" Damian stressed. "Remember that time that the accounting executive tried to stage a revolt and held the emloyees wages hostage?"

"That scum..." Tim rumbled. "I fired him so hard."

"Timmy!" Dick shrieked from the hall, "Remember when those goons tried to kidnap Harper?"

"I beat their butts so hard," Tim spit out angrily.

"I turned them into toads," Terry informed his grandpas, who gawked at him.

"Tim! What about the time that people called Kon a hick at your wedding?"

"RRARGH!" Tim roared, pushing with all his might.

"It's working, I can see a head!" Damian exclaimed. "Good god."

  
"What? What?" Everyone screamed.

"His head is huge. Clone, what devilry has afflicted your genetics?"

"I'm sorry," Kon wept. "Timmy I'm so sorry that my big-headed kid is causing your yoo-hoo pain!"

  
"If I remember right, Lois told me that Jon was also born with an astronomically sized skull," Damian grumbled. "Stupid Supers. You can relax now, Drake, I've got it."

Within minutes, Damian had delivered both the twins, and he yelled out the results for everyone to hear.

"Two identical boys!" Damian yelled through the door. "They are at 6.5 and 6.8 pounds! Drake has done well, and is recuperating! I am going to perform the healing and the genetalia switching spells now!"

After a few minutes of Damian working his magic, they heard two things. The first was the sound of Damian retching, and the second was Tim's ecstatic yell. "Aw yiss, Timmy's got his little laser back, I can stand and pee again!"

Damian then opened the door, after having cleaned everything, to reveal the angelic sight of Tim holding both twin boys, with Kon by his side.

"They're beautiful," Future-Bruce whispered, "just like grandpa."

"Thanks Bruce, Clark will be so pleased to hear that," Kon said.

Bruce looked at Kon incredulously. "I wasn't talking about Clark."

"They look like Timmy, actually," Dick noted. "Look, they have his big blue eyes-"

"Owl eyes," Jason confirmed, and was pinched for his input.

"-and that's definitely Timmy's little nose," Dick pointed out.

"Kon's ears," Cass said. "Big."

"Oh yeah."

"They're perfect," Tim whispered. "My babies." He looked at Kon. "Our babies."

Kon burst into tears of joy, rousing the babies to join the cacophany. After he had calmed down, he gentle poked both the twins' cheeks. "That's our babies, Timmy. Dan-El and Sam-El."

Damian cleared his throat meaningfully. "I believe that there was an arrangement, Clone."

Kon rolled his eyes. "Everyone, this," he said, pointing to the squishy baby in Tim's right arm, "is Daniel Damian Drake-Wayne-Kent. And this," he said pointing to the equally squashed baby in Tim's left arm, "is Samuel Lois Drake-Wayne-Kent."

Everyone clapped for the babies, who blinked open their pale blue (owlish, but no one wanted to encourage Jason) eyes to peer at them, then at each other. The twin on the right, Daniel, frowned at the commotion, and flopped over to be closer to his slightly smaller twin.

It was too much for poor Dick, who pulled his ultimate power move, Super Princess Magical Sparkle Explosion, and exploded into a ball of glitter and cotton candy sparkles that showered over everyone. Some of the glitter made it's way onto the twins, while the rest, as per usual, went and smothered Damian. After a few seconds, the sparkled congealed back into the solid form of Dick Grayson.

"Oopsie," Dick giggled. "Didn't mean to do that."

"Its like the worst blessing in the world," Jason muttered, brushing glitter off of himself. "What is this stuff, is it like your dandruff or something?"

"Little Wing, I don't have dandruff, don't be mean to meeee :( ," Dick whined.

"Oh my god, how can I actually hear the sad emoji," Jason asked, horrified.

Bruce - our Bruce, that is - took in the scene with a mixture of surprise and shock. His family was still here, seven whole years into the future, and better yet, they were proliferating. They were happy, and safe, and it was all Bruce had ever wanted, really.

He was jolted out of his reverie by his future self. "May I have a word with you?"

"Certainly," Bruce allowed, and left the birthing chambers with...himself.

The walked into the Batcave, where they faced each other. "So," Future Bruce said, "I imagine that you must have a lot of questions."

Bruce stared back, still slightly in shock. "Not really," he admitted. "I just saw that my family was happy and safe. I think that's answered any questions i might have had."

"If there is anything that I can answer without creating a time paradox, I will," Future Bruce pledged.

Bruce dithered. "Well, er...did we ever lose anyone?"

Future Bruce shook his head. "Not that I can think of. Although, Damian has indulged in some very hinky magic before he got himself under control of his abilities. I'll tell you one thing though - it never gets easy seeing Damian hop in and out of portals. And with Terry, now."

"Portals suck," Bruce agreed.

"Also, watch your salt intake," Future Bruce counselled. "I'd rather not have gout."

"Will do," Bruce muttered. He cleared his throat. "Not that I didn't enjoy my time here, but I'd like to get back to my own time. I miss my kids, and plotting to keep Tim at home."

"Those were the good old days," Future Bruce sighed. "But now, we have grandchildren."

The two Bruces smiled evilly at each other. So many grandchildren to dress up, take around the town (backyard, no baby should ever go to Gotham City before they could speak), and show off to the Justice League.

"Diana was so jealous," Future Bruce said, "that she molded a child for herself out of clay."

Bruce huffed a laugh. It seemed that te future had some cool easter eggs hidden in it that made it all the better.

Future Bruce smiled. "Have dinner with us before you go," he said gently. "Damian can open up the wormhole again - it was probably his fault in the first place, he was mucking about with his magic earlier today. In fact, I heard him and Terry in the yard this morning, chanting about 'something something tempus'. That probably did it."

Bruce groaned. "How will they be punished?"

"Have Wallace lecture them? Subject them to Dick's disappointment? That usually works. They end up looking like dehydrated worms for the rest of the day."

"Good, good," Bruce nodded. "Shall we proceed?"

Once upstairs, Damian and Terry were summoned, and the chewing out commenced, with added doses of Dick popping in to say, "I expected you two to be more careful," and "I know that you boys are better than this". Every time Dick popped in, Damian flinched, and Terry deflated.

"I didn't mean to," Damian grumbled contritely, "I messed up the pronunciation of a time spell. It was meant for Terrence and myself to see into the past, not bring the past to us. I apologize for causing you inconvenience, father."

Terry burst into panicked tears, being the sensitive boy that he was. "I'm sorry daddy! I'm sorry grandpa! I didn't mean to mess up! Now we have ruined the space-time continuum!"

It took a few minutes and a lot of consoling the hysterical child before Terry calmed down. "The lesson we must learn, Terrence, is to always double check our spells," Damian said, "and I am at as much fault in this as you."

"We don't want you to feel bad, baby," Dick said gently. "No one got hurt. But we learnt a valuable lesson, didn't we?"

"Uh huh," Terry sniffled, his head on Dick's shoulder.

"No more messing with the fabric of time and space," Wally said.

"Wallace you hypocritcal lemur," Damian snorted. "What, exactly, do you think the speedforce is?"

"But I just run through it really fast, I don't manipulate it," Wally whined.

"The resemblance to said pro-simian remains."

"What! No!"

"You do have really big eyes, Wally," Dick pointed out gently.

"Noooo," Wally cried, "everyone is against me, oh woe."

"I shall send you back to your proper time, father," Damian said. "Come with me. Terrence, why don't you go and have a nap, I shall wake you in time for patrol."

As Dick carried Terry upstairs, Bruce's hands itched to hold his grandson. Dick, emotional anemone that he was, sensed this. "How's about a hug for grandpa before he goes back?"

"Okay," Terry said quietly, and clung to Bruce. "Bye grandpa."

"I'm right here," Future Bruce said, snatching Terry back. "Grandpa isn't going aywhere."

"Jaybird! Get Harper, Bruce is going away!"

Harper ran in, bearing several pointy objects. "Who's takin' gwandpa away?" She demanded.

"No one," Bruce said. "Double grandpa is going back home, so you'll have your grandpa all to yourself," he said, picking Harper up.

"Oh," Harper said. "That's nice. Have a nice twip!"

Oh no, it was too cute.

Wally came over to hand Matt to Bruce, and the baby deigned to open his eyes to peer confusedly at Bruce. "See you later, Matty," Bruce whispered. "Bye bye."

"Buh buh," Matt tried valiantly.

Bruce then proceeded to Tim's room, where the twins were, lying next to his sleeping son. "I'll be going now, Tim," Bruce said gently.

Tim woke up blearily. "Huh? Oh, bye Bruce. See you in...seven years."

Bruce looked at the twins, who were both staring beadily up at him. "Grandpa's going now," he told them. They continued to stare. To anyone else, it would have seemed creepy, but for Bruce, who was very attached to Tim, the miniature versions of him were perfect.

"Hey Bruce?"

"Yes Tim?"

"I know that Damian messed up and brought you here today," Tim said, fiddling with his blanket, "but...I dunno. I think you were meant to be here all along. I'm glad you were, at any rate. I liked having two dads."

Bruce was not an emotional man, but he allowed a single tear to roll down his sttrong, masculine, cheek, even as the rest of his organs twisted and wept salty, salty tears.

"I'll see you soon, Tim," Bruce said, petting his little, angelic son's hair. "Bye babies."

Daniel and Samuel continued to stare, and unbidden, their eyes gleamed a bright red. Bruce jumped out of the way, even as the twins giggled. "Tim, I think the babies have Kon's laser eyes."

Tim beamed. "Oh how brilliant!" He cried, even as one of them started to float. "Just like daddy!"

"Eek," Bruce muttered, and slipped out, back into the batcave, where Damian had reopened the portal.

"Jump through, father," Damian said.

Bruce took one last look at his future self, at Damian, and commited the images of he day to memory. He would let them fuel him for a long time. "Father, you might want to hurry-"

"Yoo hoo!" Clark's voice boomed from upstairs, "I'm here to see my new nephews! Kon? Tim? Bruce? I've brought pie!"

Bruce jumped through the portal, and promptly ate dirt as he fell through on the other side. Quickly, he looked up at the batcomputer, and heaved a sigh of relief as he saw the screen projecting July 29 2019, 04:30 am, just as it had been when he had left.

The portal behind him closed, effectively separating the past from the future, as was good and proper. Bruce stood up and looked around the cave. Everything was as it should be. He set to work erasing the security footage of the portal, and once he was finished, went upstairs to retire for the night.

Unbidden, he found his feet taking him to each of his children's rooms. Dick and Wally were asleep, with the door to the adjoining nursery ajar. Damian was sleeping like a tiny vampire on the diwan that he had established, a book splayed over his little belly, rising and falling in time with his soft breaths. Bruce's heart grew in wonderment, knowing that this small baby boy of his would become the capable wizard in the future that sometimes messed up the space time continuum.

Terry was awake, staring contemplatively up at the little hanging decorations above his crib. Bruce smiled as Terry perked up at seeing his grandpa, and gently bounced the baby to sleep. This crib would hold more babies in the future, Bruce thought as he left the room, a warm, fuzzy, feeling in his stomach, that immediately turned to lead when he bumped into a startled Wally who had gotten up to go to the bathroom.

Nude.

Eager to erase his encounter with ginger pubes, Bruce peeked into Jason's room. Jason resembled some large, grotesque caterpiller as he lay wrapped up in his blanket, Roy snoozing noramally by his side. In a few years, the adjoining room would become a nursery for Bruce's first granddaughter.

Cass was asleep as well, her feet poking out from the end of her blankets. Soon, she would move in with Steph, and adopt three dogs, he knew, and establish the Wayne-Brown Animal Shelter, of which Damian would be the manager. Cass had always had an extra soft spot for her little brothers - Tim and Damian.

Speaking of which - Tim.

Bruce padded quickly over to Tim's room, and found the boy fast asleep. He did not know who long he stood looking at his child, Tim's narrow, pale face dappled by the moonlight coming in through the window. Tim was wearing another nightgown - a long, blush Victorian dress that was a far cry from the materity dress that he wore in the future.

Bruce was startled out of his musings when Tim started to giggle in his sleep; tiny titters of joy that could be mistaken for innocent laughter by any other passing person.

Not Bruce, though. Bruce knew better.

He leaned in and whispered, "Timmy."

Tim, still asleep, smiled. "Yeah?"

"We're out of coffee," Bruce whispered sadistically.

Tim frowned and fretted. "No," he muttered drowsily. "N-no..."

"All goooonne," Bruce whispered, making sure to check that Tim was asleep, "Jason drank the last cup."

Tim whined incoherently, and began to toss and turn. Satified that Tim's dreams were now innocent nightmares, Bruce left, his dadly duty done.  
He tucked himself into his own bed, snuggling down like the self-satisfied slug that he was. He had seen the future, and it was glorious. He let sleep take him then, safe with the knowledge that the next day would bring him one step closer to all the happiness in the world.

***

TIMMY'S FASHION BLOG

In this fic, Timmy wore...

[Tim's maternity dress](https://www.amazon.com/Pregnant-Stylish-Sleeveless-Maternity-Dress/dp/B07RP15KW5/ref=pd_sbs_75_3/137-9702158-8625703?_encoding=UTF8&pd_rd_i=B07RMH46BC&pd_rd_r=5412a391-5124-4f6b-a818-5c20c9460bf6&pd_rd_w=jfF6t&pd_rd_wg=be7uv&pf_rd_p=43281256-7633-49c8-b909-7ffd7d8cb21e&pf_rd_r=RHHXERCKT4ASNS5Y3NNK&refRID=RHHXERCKT4ASNS5Y3NNK&th=1)

[Tim's actually conservative nightgown](https://www.amazon.com/SINGINGQUEEN-Victorian-Nightgown-Sleepwear-Nightwear/dp/B07651PFN8/ref=sr_1_3?crid=1YX57VL6JHNTB&keywords=victorian+nightgown&qid=1564398634&s=gateway&sprefix=victorian+ni%2Caps%2C766&sr=8-3)

***  
***


End file.
